Finding Answers
by americanidolfreak
Summary: AU OotP. Sequel to History in the Making. After telling Harry about their past, Sirius and Remus begin to pick up the pieces. Sirius searches for his lost family, Remus discovers answers to Liz's death, and Severus has secrets of his own.


Finding Answers

Chapter 1

Searching for Cassie

**Disclaimer: I still don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.**

_**Hello my lovely readers! A couple of weeks ago, I hinted that this sequel (which those who just randomly clicked this fic, please click on my profile and read History in the Making before advancing any farther) would be in the works. As my Spring Break starts this Friday, this is my gift of having free time to you guys. Also a BIG thank you to Jessica682, who presented me with the title of this sequel. **_

_**This chapter…this entire fic is for my unbiological sister, and the ultimate creator of Cassie, annemarieknight. I hope I do your character justice in the chapters to come.**_

_**Enough talk…I present the first chapter of Finding Answers!**_

* * *

To the muggles roaming the streets near Grimmauld Place, they paid no attention to the large, black dog that sat in between buildings 11 and 13. With no collar, they figured he was a stray, and would make up a random excuse when children would beg and cry to take him home. None of them could see what the dog could see. They didn't see a building push its way from between the two odd numbered ones, a plaque at the door showing a golden '12,' nor did they see the gate shoot up from the ground in front.

The dog continued to sit until the street became less crowded, then made his way to the steps of Number 12. If a muggle had been looking out their window, they would have for a fraction of a second saw the dog turn into a man, and then simply disappear from sight.

Inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black quickly and quietly shut the door, and close his eyes for a second. Four months before, his childhood home had been alive with action, from the Weasley twins making Molly Weasley's life miserable to Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had Harry around, and was able to relive the best years of his life.

Ever since Sirius and Remus had told Harry about their time at Hogwarts…about Cassie and Liz…James, Lily, Severus, and Rose…it had sparked Sirius to try and find his wife and daughter, Robyn. Despite Dumbledore's protests to stay within the safety of Grimmauld, Sirius would sneak out as Padfoot and roam the small areas around London. But so far, he had no luck.

Sirius made his way down to the kitchen of the house, hearing several voices speaking as he got closer. He couldn't help but refrain from groaning when he heard Mad-Eye Moody. He knew as soon as he made his presence known the ex-Auror would tear into him for leaving. Bracing himself for the 'constant vigilance' speech again, he entered the kitchen.

"Black, where have you been?" Just as Sirius had predicted, Moody was the first to notice his return to the room. He looked around, spotting Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Bill Weasley sitting around the table.

"Just went out for air," Sirius muttered as he walked behind Moody, and took a seat across from his best friend. He avoided Remus's questioning look and looked up at the other members. "What's going on?"

"If you need air from now on, open a window," Moody said gruffly. "You know Dumbledore's orders, Sirius. He said you were not to leave the house until-"

"Until they could manage to prove my innocence, I was there, Moody. It's been almost three bloody years…it's not happening any time soon."

He glanced up at Kingsley, who was in charge of finding him and bringing him back to Azkaban. The Auror looked away from his fellow Order member and down at the newest edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked again.

"Voldemort's planning something big. We don't know what yet…but we think it has something to do with Azkaban," Tonks said.

"Two Death Eaters came into Gringotts today," Bill Weasley spoke up. "I overheard them saying something about 'the Dark Lord being reunited' and that's all I managed."

"So…you think he's going to break his old followers out?" Sirius asked, thinking about his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. He could feel the hatred he felt toward her bubbling up just with the mention of her name.

"That's what we're thinking," Moody said. "A raid will go down later tonight, that is if we can get confirmation from our spy whose watching the place."

"Let me guess…"

"Sirius, you know Dumbledore's direct orders. You are not allowed to participate in raids."

"It's for your own safety," Tonks added.

Sirius didn't respond but instead glared down at the table as the rest of the Order members discussed the raid that had been planned. His let his mind wander until they left, leaving him and Remus at the table in silence.

"Where exactly have you been going?" Remus suddenly asked. Sirius looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You usually listen to Dumbledore's orders, and here lately…you've been sneaking out of the house more than usual. Ever since…Christmas."

"Did Dumbledore suddenly appoint you my keeper?"

Remus glared at Sirius. "I'm just curious."

Sirius sighed. "I've…been looking for them."

Remus looked at him confused for a second before it dawned on him who Sirius was talking about. "Sirius, I've been looking for Cassie for almost 15 years," Remus finally said quietly. "If she wanted to be found, she would have let us know by now."

"I can't give up, Moony," Sirius muttered, looking down at the long kitchen table with a tired sigh. "After all these years….I can't lose them too."

Remus nodded and the two Marauders fell silent. Both knew what each other was thinking…it was hard to believe of all the people they had lost. When they all had left Hogwarts, their group had stayed together; James, Lily, Remus, Liz, Sirius, Cassie, and even Cassie and Liz's best friend Rose. Now…it was just the two remaining Marauders. To them, Pettigrew didn't exist, seeing as he was the reason a big portion of their extended family had been torn apart.

They stayed in silence, lost in their owns thoughts from the past until Bill Weasley flooed into the kitchen, saying the raid was a go, and that Moody requested Remus to be there. Remus shot his best friend an apologetic look before following Bill through the fire grate, leaving the former Gryffindor to let his mind wander back to the last time he had saw his wife and daughter…

* * *

_Sirius apparated outside of his and Cassie's house, his hair and robes drenched from the rain that began to pour. He was completely numb, but not from the weather. There was no way…it had to be a nightmare. What he just witnessed…it wasn't real. _

_He opened the door and entered the living room. Cassie and Robyn were in the middle of the floor, Cassie helping their daughter build a toy replica of Hogwarts. Cassie looked up at him, the smile on her face at the little toddler in front of her fading. She stood up, making sure Robyn was occupied in her blocks and made her way to Sirius._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

_Sirius looked at her, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't say it out loud. Why did he have to be the one who had to tell those whom he loved? Why did he have to say it when he didn't even think it was real?_

_Cassie looked at him in concern, taking a step closer to him. "Sirius…what happened?" she asked, this time there was a small amount of fear in her voice. _

"_It's James and Lily, Cassie," he whispered. "Voldemort found them."_

_He didn't need to say anything else. Cassie put the missing pieces together, and covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, my God…" she whispered._

"_Harry's still alive…I don't know how…but he survived," Sirius continued. He was so in shock, he couldn't bring himself to mourn the death of his best friend. "Hagrid took him to Dumbledore…"_

"_But…you're his godfather," Cassie said. "He should come to you…to us."_

"_Dumbledore gave Hagrid direct orders to take Harry to where he was waiting. I…I lent him my bike. I won't need it."_

_It was if he had made up his mind right there. His mind automatically began to seek out revenge. He knew that Peter was responsible. Peter, who was supposed to be their friend…who Sirius had thought Voldemort would never suspect. He'd been playing them this entire time._

_Cassie looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?" _

"_I need you to promise me something," he looked down at Cassie, and took her hands into his. "Whatever you hear…whatever happens…I want you to take Robyn and hide. Get out of this house, out of the country if that's what it takes. Tell her…" the lump in his throat began to tighten. "Tell her that I love her, okay?" _

"_Sirius, you're scaring me," she whispered. "What are you going to do?"_

"_I have to make this right. This was all my fault…James and Lily…are dead because of me. I have to fix this. I'm going after Peter."_

"_No." Cassie shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, forgetting the fact he was damp from the rain. "No, Sirius, don't do this. I can't lose you, too. Please."_

_Hearing her pleading voice almost broke his resolve. He ran a hand across her cheek, making her look up at him before kissing her deeply, trying to put all of his love and affection he had ever felt for his wife into it, knowing that it would be the last one for a long time, if not forever. He broke away from her, feeling his eyes beginning to sting from the tears that threaten to fill them. _

"_I love you, Cassie…never forget that. I will always love you."_

"_I love you, too, Sirius…but please…think about this." Tears of her own filled her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him to stay._

"_I have," he answered. He looked over at Robyn, who was still occupied with her blocks. She never noticed he had returned home…for the last time. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to her. He felt the tears that were already threatening to fall would if he had to tell his daughter goodbye._

_He looked at Cassie one last time, leaning up and kissing her on the forehead before pulling away and walking out the door. _

* * *

_**Well, that was an emotional start to a new fic. Ah, drama. **_

_**Please review!**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


End file.
